


I Only Wanted to Have Fun

by jojo212



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo212/pseuds/jojo212
Summary: Kris has been on the DL for way too long and is getting antsy.  Can Anthony help?





	I Only Wanted to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic that I wrote and has been stuck in my head for awhile. It was inspired by a game I went to and saw Rizzo playing catch with a little boy and Bryant and Rizzo chatting during the game in the dugout.
> 
> Title is taken from Adele's song, I Miss You
> 
> I wrote this in less than an hour. Sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch.

Kris lingered at the edge of the dugout, leaning against the fence with his eyes on the field. Anthony was playing catch with a little boy on the field nearby and Kris’ heartbeat sped up at the sight. Fans were starting to fill the seats behind him. He could hear some girls chirping from the stands, “That’s the cutest thing ever!” one girl said to her friends. One responded with, “He really needs to stop. My ovaries are gonna burst,” causing another round of giggles. Kris just rolled his eyes and continued to watch his boyfriend.

Anthony strolled up to Kris and bumped shoulders with him, just as the game was starting. Kris turned and grinned, bumped his shoulder against Anthony’s in return. “You should really stop being so cute, you’re going to send some girls into diabetic shock,” Kris said smirking. 

“What? You jealous that they weren’t fawning over you?” Anthony teased, a grin overtaking his face.

“Nah, you fawn over me enough as it is.”

“I can’t deny thant,” Anthony agreed, before sighing, “I hate not playing,” he complained, not thinking about what Kris was going though.

“Yeah, well at least you’ve played recently,” Kris snapped, letting the bitterness over take him for just a moment. “Sorry,” Kris tapped his shoulder, “I shouldn’t have snapped at   
you. I’m just feeling sorry for myself.”

“Hey, come here,” Anthony said, dragging Kris back in the dugout and towards the clubhouse. “Look, I know it sucks. This is your second time on the DL this season. Without baseball, players like us, we’re missing a piece of ourselves. I know you don’t want to hear this, but it takes time, and you will be back with us. It’ll all work out in the end.” Rizzo said, dragging Kris into a hug.

“I know but, it’s taking forever. Sitting and doing nothing has never been my strong suit.” Kris mumbled into Anthony’s shoulder.

“Oh, don’t I know that,” Rizz said with a suggestive tone. He waggled his eyebrows when Kris leaned back to look at him.

“Jerk,” Kris laughed, punching him in the arm. Kris looked around to make sure no one was around before placing a quick kiss on Anthony’s lips. “Thanks,” Kris whispered, before hurrying off to the dugout.

***

“Rizz!” Kris called, bounding into his apartment, nearly three weeks later. He had some good news and he couldn’t wait to share with his boyfriend. He found him in the kitchen making dinner.

“Hey babe, what’s up?” Anthony questioned, looking up from whatever he was making on the stove.

“I’m cleared to go rehab in Iowa!” Kris exclaimed.

“That’s great!” Anthony yelled, wrapping Kris in a bear hug before pulling back and kissing him hard. 

“I know!” Kris was giddy with excitement. It’s been so long since he’s played an actual game, even if it isn’t with his own teammates, it’s progress and he couldn’t be happier.

“Do you know how long you’ll be there?” Anthony wondered.

“About a week.” That was the only part of this that was bad because he wouldn’t see Anthony.

“Oh,” Anthony replied. “But then you’ll be back, so that isn’t too bad.” Anthony was reassuring himself more than Kris.

“Hopefully,” Kris muttered. He’s been through this before just to land back on the DL not too long after coming back.

“Hey, you will be. Don’t doubt yourself.” Anthony replied sternly. Grabbing Kris by the side of his face and giving him a stern look, before kissing him hard. Kris moaned into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Rizzo’s waist.

Anthony pulled back when they both ran out of breath, “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow,” Kris said, placing his forehead against Rizzo’s.

“Well, we need to make the most of the time we have before you leave,” Anthony leered before pulling Kris towards the bedroom.

***

One week later, Kris was feeling good. He may have struck out in the first inning, but he was glad that he was here and he’ll be ready next time.   
And ready he was, next time he was at bat, Kris double to left field and sent Rizzo to third. He felt the adrenaline pumping like he hasn’t felt in a while. A few minutes later he was crossing home plate on Schwarbs’ triple. 

Anthony gave him one of his famous bear hugs when they were back in the dugout. “How does it feel to be back?” 

“Amazing! I couldn’t ask for a better way to come back.” Kris said grinning broadly, and the tension he’s been holding onto since he was put on the DL finally fell away.


End file.
